1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processors capable of operating in a plurality of operation modes, and more specifically, to an image processor capable of resetting operation while maintaining a desired operation mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image processors by which various operation modes can be separately set for a plurality of items related to image processing are provided.
For example, in an apparatus reading an original image, a region for reading an image (trimming region) or an image reading density can be designated.
In an apparatus displaying on a picture frame an image based on image data, inversion/non-inversion for display, color balance, display magnification, etc. can be designated.
In an apparatus forming an image on paper, the number of sheets for one image, a position paper to form an image, the size of an image, color balance, concentration, the density of an image to be formed, etc. can be designated.
Furthermore, in an apparatus combining these functions, various operation modes created based on the combinations can be designated.
In each of the above-apparatuses, it is necessary to decide an operation mode at the time of activating the apparatus, and therefore initial modes are decided corresponding to the operation modes. A mode most likely to be used is usually employed as its initial mode.
Also in each of the above-described apparatuses, generally, a reset switch for returning set operation modes to an initial mode at a time.
When an apparatus is used, however, one sometimes desires to return one set operation mode to its initial mode while still maintaining a certain operation mode. A mode desired to be maintained and a mode desired to be returned to the initial mode are sometimes different depending upon uses.
For example, in an apparatus reading an original image and displaying the read image on a picture frame, the situation in which "color balance, etc. are desired to be reset for every exchange of original sheets, but the trimming region, etc. are desired to be maintained as they are for all the original sheets" takes place. In some cases, "for one original, color balance, a trimming region, etc. are desired to be returned to the initial mode, but the picture frame display, or the like are desired to be maintained intact".
In an apparatus for reading an original image and reproducing the read image on paper, as in the abovedescribed case, a mode desired to be maintained and a mode desired to be reset are present, and the respective modes can be changed depending upon uses.